


Willet, fruit de la haine, enfant de l'amour

by Sushivore



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Rough Sex, Smut, Violence
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 16:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19772359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sushivore/pseuds/Sushivore
Summary: Springtrap décide de se faire plaisir avec Puppet contre l'avis de celui-ci, malheureusement cela a des conséquences inattendues et pour le moins bouleversantes.





	Willet, fruit de la haine, enfant de l'amour

Puppet gémit en sentant les crocs de Springtrap s'enfoncer dans son cou, perçant aisément le tissu qui le recouvrait.

Une main joueuse vint agripper l'une de ses fesses, la malaxant jusqu'à lui arracher un léger halètement d'envie.

-D-depeche, balbutia la marionnette en se cramponnant aux épaules du lapin décharné, le corps vibrant de désir pour ce dernier.

-C'est ça, offre toi à moi, susurra le plus petit en lui écartant les jambes sans douceur, les relevant de sorte à ce qu'elles entourent son bassin. Sois tout à moi Puppet.... Uniquement à moi....

-Je le suis déjà...! hoqueta le grand monstre en se cambrant en arrière, réclamant plus.

-Quel impatient tu fais... ronronna le lapin en frottant son aine contre l'intimité de son partenaire.

-Mais je veux...!

La supplique de Puppet mourut dans sa gorge alors qu'il sentait le bout du sexe de Spring appuyer contre l'entrée de son vagin.

S'il en mourait d'envie une minute auparavant, il était désormais terrorisé.

Comment cette... _monstruosité_ allait-elle rentrer?!

Il n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de mettre l'autre au courant de ses craintes que l'animatronique donnait un violent coup de hanches, pénétrant avec force son entrée jusque la vierge.

Un cri de pur douleur sortit de sa bouche alors qu'il lacérait férocement les épaules déjà endommagées du lapin, tentant de le repousser.

-Arrête ça! hurla Puppet en se débattant. Ça fait mal! Retire toi! Retire la!

Mais le regard glacial de la créature en face de lui le fit taire instantanément et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

-Ferme la, t'es qu'un pantin. T'as du bol d'être déjà mort sinon je te buterai comme j'ai buté ton gosse!

Puppet écarquilla les yeux avant de gémir d'horreur en revoyant les images de l'homme en costume violet emmener son petit à tout jamais.

-Non!! Tais toi!! supplia la marionnette en redoublant d'effort pour chasser son violeur.

Mais ce dernier l'ignora, une main solidement agrippée à la hanche du plus grand, l'autre appuyée lourdement contre sa gorge, l'empêchant de respirer correctement.

-Nan toi tu la fermes compris?! éructa le lapin en commençant à bouger sauvagement à l'intérieur de Puppet, se fichant bien des ravages qu'il était en train de causer à son corps frêle et délicat. T'es qu'une salope au fond! Te faire sauter par l'assassin de ton fils!

Et il éclata d'un rire tonitruant, sans pour autant arrêter de pénétrer encore et encore, sans la moindre considération, le pauvre Puppet.

Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs abandonné la lutte, hurlant à l'aide comme il pouvait à travers ses sanglots et ses gémissements étranglés par la patte massive du monstre face à lui.

-Regarde toi! T'y prends même du plaisir espèce de pute! ricana l'être démoniaque en fixant l'entrejambe du plus grand, frappant furieusement cette tâche à l'intérieur de lui. T'es trempé! Une vraie fontaine! Qui aurait cru qu'une poupée soit aussi sensible à mes charmes!

Le pantin cria de désespoir alors qu'il sentait le membre du lapin grossir en lui, ne lui donnant aucun espoir de fuite à moins de se blesser grièvement là en bas.

Springtrap, quant à lui, éprouvait énormément de plaisir à voir le visage détruit de la créature devant lui, de voir ses larmes rouler sur ses joues colorées, de voir sa bouche se tordre dans des grimaces d'effroi et de douleur.

Oh oui il aimait ça! C'était jouissif!

A ce propos, sa libération ne tarda pas, il donna encore quelques coups de bassin plus brutaux les uns que les autres avant de se libérer au fond de son ancien partenaire de crime.

Haletant, secoué par son orgasme, il s'appuya un instant contre Puppet, son nœud les liant de toute façon pour un bon moment.

La marionnette pleurnichait pathétiquement contre lui, son corps affaissé renforçant le côté pantin de la chose.

-Pourquoi....? finit par demander Puppet, si bas que Springtrap douta presque de l'avoir entendu.

Mais le lapin ne répondit pas, il se contenta de s'arracher rudement à la poupée, ignorant le hoquet douloureux qui lui échappait, et tourna les talons.

-Parce que t'es à moi, fut la dernière chose que Puppet entendit alors qu'il s'écroulait contre le mur de la salle des fêtes, le visage inondé de larmes, le corps ravagé, l'honneur et le coeur en morceaux.

Mais, alors qu'il était assis là, ayant replié ses longues jambes contre son torse, il ne se doutait pas un instant que Springtrap avait réussi un tour qu'aucun autre Animatronique n'avait encore même juste essayé: il venait de créer la vie, et cette vie poussait déjà vigoureusement dans le ventre malmené de Puppet, l'infectant lentement, détruisant tout ce qui pouvait être détruit.

Puppet ne s'en rendit même pas compte, trop occupé à perdre conscience pour la première fois depuis sa longue vie de poupée de chiffon.


End file.
